The MARC U* STAR Training Program at York College/CUNY is designed to train and motivate high achieving underrepresented minority undergraduates to matriculate in PhD programs in the biomedical sciences upon graduation, to succeed in graduate school and to enter PhD-level research careers in the biomedical sciences. The program will accomplish this through intensive training and experience in research during the students last two years of undergraduate study. Trainees will take a course in research methodology and participate in a two year seminar in which they will be introduced to current research and research techniques, including a journal club course, workshops and field trips. The trainees will also work 15 hours per week under direct supervision of a faculty preceptor on the preceptor's research. The summer before the senior year the trainee will intern in a laboratory at a research-intensive institution that will result in a presentation. In the senior year the trainee will develop an independent research project and conduct original research leading to a senior honors thesis. The trainee will also attend professional meetings in his/her discipline, present posters and make oral presentations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]